Most computer servers, laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet PCs and mobile phones are applied with various Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM), and advancements in relevant technology have been swift. To avoid shortening the life cycle of the end products with the above-mentioned DIMM applications and a drastic change of relevant designing philosophies, associations responsible for establishing relevant standards usually opt to maintain existing specifications of physical dimensions in order to promote accelerated progress in the industry. However, such philosophy for innovation causes the development of related components to be difficult. For example, the single channel transmission frequency of a conventional fourth generation of DIMM memory module card has reached 25.6 GB/s, but the single channel transmission frequency of a next generation of DIMM memory module card is estimated to reach 51.2 GB/s with the same physical dimensions.
A conventional DIMM card edge connector cannot achieve a corresponding high-frequency performance in a next generation of the double data rate (DDR) transferring data memory module card while maintaining the same physical dimensions. Therefore, relevant development has trended toward surface mounting technology (SMT) connectors. However, with the large physical dimensions of the original structure, coplanarity would be an issue that is hard to break through, making the mass production thereof difficult.